


Family Sick Day

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [91]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Cute Rose, Disney Movies, Disney References, F/M, Family Fluff, Fun Rose, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kirk Dated A Disney Princess, Kirk Is Prince Charming, Kirk is a Good Parent, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Pillow & Blanket Forts, Roleplay Logs, Rose is a Good Parent, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: The day after Kenzi has what she swears is the worst day ever, her mother demands she take a "sick" day and it ends up being a really good thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is another one of my Christmas Gift Fics, written for **sideofrawr** and based on a prompt she gave me from **otpmusings** on Tumblr (" _I TOLD you not to go outside and did you listen? nO. AND NOW YOU HAVE A COLD. AND IM GONNA HAVE TO NURSE YOU BACK TO HEALTH WITH SOUP AND MANDATORY CUDDLES_ "). Dhampirs don’t get sick so Rose insists Kenzi is “sick” and Kenzi plays along.

To be quite frank, yesterday had been shit. It had been absolute _shit_. She’d gotten stuck out in the rain with a broken umbrella and of _course_ that was the day that all of her classes were on opposite ends of the campus from each other, and then she got into a stupid argument with an asshole who tried to grab her butt and left him with a few broken fingers to teach him a lesson and she _would_ have gotten in serious trouble if her friends hadn’t pointed out she was a minor, and then to top it all off she got a 95 on one of her major tests. A 99 she could have lived with, even a 97, _maybe_ but a 95? She felt like she’d been punched in the gut.

She’d ignored her mom and dad and hightailed it to her room, turned off her cell phone and moped in the dark all night, not even coming out when her dad tried to bribe her with walnut and M & M brownies topped with marshmallow fluff and milk chocolate frosting.

And so that was probably why her blanket was being flung off her bed at she had no clue what o’clock in the morning it was and her mother was standing at the foot of her bed with her hands on her hips, staring down at her.

“ _Mom_ ,” she said, curling up more and putting her pillow over her face.

“I _told_ you not to go outside and did you listen? _No_. And now you have a cold. And I’m gonna have to nurse you back to health with soup and mandatory cuddles.” Her mom flopped on the bed next to her and spooned herself against her, putting her arm around her waist.

“Dhampirs don’t get sick,” Kenzi said, allowing herself a tiny smile.

“Any member of the Kirk-Hathaway family that says no to fudge brownies with walnuts and M & M’s topped with marshmallow fluff and milk chocolate frosting _must_ be sick,” she said, resting her forehead against the back of Kenzi’s head. “Even Pavel eats them and he’s not officially a part of our family yet. So I’m declaring you sick and today you’re going to take a sick day.”

Kenzi reached up and took the pillow off her head. “I have to study.”

“You can take one day off to indulge your mom,” Rose said. “Tell you what. Let me spoil you with soup and snuggles and maybe even a pillow fort for a bit, and you can study in the massive pillow fort we’re gonna build.”

Kenzi chuckled slightly at that. “What about the twins?”

“Your dad took them to hang out with Leo and Desiree today while he had some guy time with your Uncle Leo and James,” she said. “He’s playing hooky too. So if he can play hooky and I can play hooky you can too.” She squeezed Kenzi in a side hug. “What do you say, kiddo? Day at home with your mom?”

Kenzi considered it. Her mom _did_ say she could study, and she wouldn’t say she could study if she wasn’t going to let her. And...it’d be nice to have some one-on-one time with her mom. Lately that had been in pretty short supply, unfortunately, with the twins getting older and her mom’s job at the gym taking up more of her time and her own studies taking up more of _her_ time.

And she was never one to turn down a pillow fort.

She pulled out of her mom’s embrace and then looked at her, a wider smile on her face than she had thought she was capable of when she was so rudely woken up. “Deal, on one condition.”

“What?” Rose said, giving her daughter a grin of her own.

“You let me do all the cooking today.”

Rose chuckled. “Deal.”

**\---**

It was hours later when Kirk came back in the house, the twins in tow. He could hear the sounds of Kenzi and Rose laughing in the living room, and something smelled really good in the kitchen. He relaxed; the house was still in one piece, thank God. “I’m back,” he called out.

“In the living room, Prince Charming!” Rose called out.

He went to go take the twins up to the nursery to go put them down since they were miraculously still asleep, and once he had them settled he went down to the living room and stopped in the doorway, staring in amazement. There was the best pillow and blanket fort he had ever seen in his life, and in the middle of it was a blanket spread out with a small feast of Cajun food. He leaned against the doorway and glanced at the TV, seeing they were watching “Into The Woods.” “Spend the day watching my facetwin’s greatest hits?” he asked.

“Some of them,” Kenzi answered. “We decided to spend the day watching Disney stuff. Lots of Princes. Ranked them from Charmingest to Douchiest.”

“And while not a Prince, we also watched ‘Princess Diaries 2,’” Rose said with a smirk. “That was more towards the Douchiest side, but you redeem yourself. Mia does good, I think.” She waved her spoonful of gumbo at the screen. “Unlike Cinderella. If I was there, I’d beat the crap out of you, Charming as you are.”

“Did you really actually date a Disney princess?” Kenzi asked.

Kirk nodded. “Princess Anna,” he said. “Queen Elsa’s sister. It was...sorta serious? Not much happened, not really. But she was nice. Your mother blows it way out of proportion for her own amusement.”

“I do not,” Rose said.

“Liar,” Kirk said with a grin, coming over and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “But that’s okay. I chose your mother over a succubus, so she can at least brag about that.”

“That’s true,” Rose said. “I have bragging rights for life.”

“You do.”

“And that was more than I needed to know,” Kenzi said, making a face. She looked at her parents and shook her head. “You know, if I decide I’m aromantic and asexual, it’s all your fault. Both of you.”

“One can only hope,” Kirk said. “But if you are, we’ll both still love you.”

Kenzi blinked. “Really?”

“Of course,” Rose said. “You’re our Kenzi. We love you no matter what.” She set her spoon in her bowl and then leaned over, kissing Kenzi’s forehead. “Whether you choose to date or have sex or whatever, it’s your choice. We’ll still love you anyway.”

Kenzi gave them both a grin. “Okay. Good. Good.” She picked up her bowl and then got up, moving out from under the fort. “You want some food, Dad? We saved a little.”

“Sure,” he said, sitting down next to his wife. “Is there any prince douchier than my facetwin?”

Rose smirked and picked up a DVD case that Kenzi knew was “Frozen.” “Funny you should ask...”

Kenzi shook her head and grinned more, walking into the kitchen. Well, that was good news. She was still trying to figure things out, but it was good to know that whenever she _did_ figure things out, her parents would love and accept her regardless. That was a comforting thought.


End file.
